Derpy
Description Derpy Hooves is a female gray pegasus with a yellow mane, which appears as a background character in MLP:FiM. Her first appearance was in the first episode of the show, as a background character characterized by having derped eyes, and that Hasbro mainly had her name as "Ditzy Doo"; but after the episode, this character had a very good reception and love from the fans, and they coined the name of "Derpy", due to their derped eyes, and by her personality of someone not very smart. She also recieved her own voice in the episode of the season 2, The Last Roundup. She works as a messenger, and loves muffins. She's in the territory of the mercenaries to deliver a message, but they didn't know that they are hunting ponies. Oops, my bad! Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :All players on the map are feared for 2 seconds and have the Toggled Curse effect applied to them for 7 seconds, which causes the fov of their screens to go very high, aswell as having their movement controls reversed. :Hat Throw - While the rage is active, Derpy can throw a hat by pressing the Call Medic key, the hat flies in a straight line and deals 150 damage on hit. This ability has 2.25 seconds cooldown after use. :This rage stuns sentries for several seconds. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Derpy Hooves PLACEHOLDER Battling against Derpy Hooves PLACEHOLDER Video Demo Work in Progress Contols * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) during the Main Rage to use the Hat Throw. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Derpygroove Cuphead OST - Aviary Action [Music] Quotes “Anything I can do to help?” - Intro “You’ve got mail.” - Kill “Whoo-hoo!” - Super Jump “I just don't know what went wrong.” - Rage “Nice work.” - Killing Spree “Doc! I've finally figured out how I can help!” - Killing Spree “What am I gonna do?” - Backstabbed “Muffin?” - Killing a Spy “Oops. My bad.” - Last Man Standing “Oh, I wish there was a way I could go back in time and fix all this.” - Last Man Standing “I really messed up on those invitations... I feel just awful, Doc!” - Defeat “Okay. Thanks anyway...” - Victory Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Pyro Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses